monicasgangfandomcom-20200214-history
Insectfriends
Insectfriends, originally called Insecturminha, is an episode of the Turma Da Mônica TV franchise. It is the 26th in the Cartoon Network series. In this episode, Mônica, Cebolinha, Magali, and Cascão are turned into bugs while they walk outside. Plot At the start of the episode, Mônica, Cebolinha, Magali, and Cascão run outside, and their parents warn them to be careful. Mônica shows the gang some ladybugs. Magali eats some apples from a tree. Cebolinha is entranced by a spiderweb which he shows his friends. Cascão shows some frogs he found eating flies to his friends. The gang, while frolicking, gets sprayed by gas that is poured from a plane. As a result, Mônica is turned into a ladybug, Cebolinha is turned into a grasshopper, Magali is turned into a worm, and Cascão is turned into a fly. Cascão is the first to notice this, and his friends freak out upon their discovery of what happened. Magali cries over her plight because she can no longer live her normal life, and Mônica tries to comfort her. Cebolinha, as can be expected from his personality, makes fun of what Mônica has become, much to her dismay, and she threatens to beat him up. However, Cebolinha uses his jumping ability to get away. Mônica and Cascão then fly after him. Magali makes her way back to the apple tree, and she decides to eat some apples. Magali makes her new home in one apple. Cebolinha gets stuck in the spiderweb he showed the gang earlier. Mônica charges in his direction, and gets stuck with him. Cascão, on the other hand, escapes to warn their parents. However, this fails as he is mistaken for a real fly due to his size. Eventually, the plane's pilot loads a batch of insecticides when the crops are rotting due to an insect infestation, restoring Mônica, Magali (who was inside an apple, thus destroying the apple), and Cebolinha back to their normal selves. Cascão is reverted back to his normal self when Mrs. Sousa sprays him with Bug Raid. The gang reunites at the house and celebrates. In the end, Mônica and Cebolinha harass the spider they squared off earlier. Cascão criticizes the frogs. Magali lingers by the tree. Trivia General *This is the second time Mônica shrinks to a tiny fraction of her original size. The first is in Little Magic Dust when she accidentally throws magic dust on her head. *The episode's name, Insecturminha, is a pun on Portuguese Turma (gang) and the Spanish Insecto (insect). **The Spanish name, Insecto, is really just Insect translated to Spanish. Errors *Logically, Mônica and her friends would have retained their normal humanoid forms when the gas was sprayed on them. However, this may be a non-sequitur. *(Debatable) Mônica escapes a spiderweb in Little Magic Dust but apparently cannot in this episode. This may be due to how her wings got stuck to the web's structure as well. *The C is missing in the title in the Portuguese version.